<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>divide by sayohjna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529946">divide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayohjna/pseuds/sayohjna'>sayohjna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! Sunshine!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/F, Love Confessions, Mild Angst, Polyamory Negotiations, Sister/Sister Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:33:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayohjna/pseuds/sayohjna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby has a dilemma, and her girlfriend's solution isn't making it any better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurosawa Dia/Kurosawa Ruby, Kurosawa Dia/Kurosawa Ruby/Tsushima Yoshiko, Kurosawa Ruby/Tsushima Yoshiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>divide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yohadiaruby rights!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby knows what a crush feels like. Your world is consumed by them, their bright smile, the smell of their shampoo. Your heart starts to beat faster and faster, and you feel so wonderfully, dizzily in love. Ruby knows this because she had a crush a few months ago</p>
<p>Ruby's heart would pound relentlessly whenever she was around Yohane. And her head would be filled with thoughts of Yohane's smooth skin, her soft lips. </p>
<p>Hanamaru was the one who got them together, actually. She accidentally told Yohane about Ruby's crush on her, much to Ruby's dismay and Yohane's delight. And now they're a happy couple, except… </p>
<p>Ruby's heart started pounding again, for someone else this time. She still loved Yohane, of course, but this new person was just as important. Ruby knows what a crush feels like, and this was definitely one. </p>
<p>Ruby knew this person was important to her. They grew up together, shared each other's deepest secrets, and comforted each other through times of misery. But she didn't quite know how important they were until now. </p>
<p>Her silky-smooth hair, her sparkling eyes. Things Ruby had seen, things Ruby knew well- But never in a romantic light. They were always just, well… sisterly. </p>
<p>But now Ruby's feelings for Dia were way more than sisterly. She longed for Dia's warm embrace, the palm of her sister's hand in her own… These were things she had already, of course. But it wasn't the same. Holding hands as sisters and holding hands as lovers just couldn't compare. </p>
<p>Today is her weekly study date with Yohane. Ruby sighs. She'll have to admit it at some point, why not now? </p>
<p>Yohane's talking about the math, but Ruby's head is swarming with thoughts. It's hard to pay attention. Ruby is thinking about how unfaithful and horrible she is, and how Yohane is totally gonna hate her, and how her sister will hate her too, and…</p>
<p>Ruby suddenly makes eye contact with her girlfriend, and realizes Yohane's mouth has stopped moving. "Ah?" she makes a noise of acknowledgment. "Did you say something?" </p>
<p>"Are you okay, Ruby?" Yohane asks. "You seem kinda out of it."</p>
<p>"Would you be mad if I said I had a crush on someone besides you?" Ruby asks quietly. </p>
<p>Yohane pauses for a second, and then shrugs. "As long as you'll still love me, I don't care if you love someone else. And if they're cute, we can form a polycule!" </p>
<p>"Ehh? I didn't expect you to be so happy about it!" Ruby says. </p>
<p>"More girlfriends is better! You can't deny that," Yohane replies. </p>
<p>"Well, um, the problem is I can't date her. And it's a really embarrassing crush. I don't know if I wanna share yet…"</p>
<p>Yohane pats Ruby's head. "Whenever you're ready, my angel." She leans over and resumes doing her homework. </p>
<p>Ruby takes a deep breath. "It's Onee-chan!" </p>
<p>Yohane turns back toward Ruby. "Onee-chan? Like, your sister? Dia-senpai?" </p>
<p>Ruby blushes. "I… yeah…"</p>
<p>"This is just like something out of Riri's mangas," Yohane observes. "Sounds fun. Are you gonna confess to her?" </p>
<p>"Confess to my sister!?" Ruby yelps. "No way! She's too proper to date her own little sister… And what about you?" </p>
<p>Yohane shrugs. "I think your sister is super cute. Like you're cute too, of course, being my girlfriend and all. But I wouldn't mind dating two Kurosawas who are also dating each other."</p>
<p>Ruby, still flushed, replies, "I dunno if Onee-chan is okay with incest, though."</p>
<p>"We can start slow. How 'bout I just date both of you, and then you can figure out a way to make a move on your sister," Yohane says</p>
<p>"That sounds so lewd, Yoshiko-chan!" Ruby somehow turns even more red. </p>
<p>"C'mon, incest isn't even that bad. Up where I'm from, all the angels are siblings and they date anyway. God supports incest, I promise."</p>
<p>"Wahh… If you say so…" Ruby replies. "But what if Onee-chan hates me for confessing to her?" </p>
<p>"I don't think she could ever hate you. The worst that could happen is Dia-senpai thinks you're in some phase or something," Yohane says. </p>
<p>"Yeah…" Ruby sighs. </p>
<p>"I think you should go home. You don't seem at your best right now."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Yoshiko-chan…"</p>
<p>"It's Yohane. But no problem."</p>
<p>Ruby grabs her bag and waves goodbye to her girlfriend. "See you tomorrow," she mumbles. </p><hr/>
<p>Ruby still has to do her homework, Yohane present or not, so she's sitting on her bed with papers sprawling everywhere. It's still hard to focus though. She imagines what it would be like to lay in this big bed of hers, right between Yohane and Dia. </p>
<p>As if on cue, Dia appears at the door frame. "Ruby, can we talk for a bit?" she asks. </p>
<p>Ruby freezes. Did Dia find out about her crush? Does she hate Ruby? Is Ruby's life completely over? </p>
<p>"Sure," Ruby manages to squeak out. But her head is buzzing with panic. </p>
<p>Dia comes into Ruby's room. "May I sit?" she asks, pointing to Ruby's bed. </p>
<p>"Sure!" Ruby says again. Dia climbs up and sits crossed legged in front of Ruby. </p>
<p>Dia looks at her very solemnly, and then says, "Your girlfriend was flirting with me. I tried to shut down her advances, but…"</p>
<p>Ruby almost starts laughing out of relief. "Oh, um, I know. We talked about it."</p>
<p>Dia looks relieved too. "Ah, okay. I'm not sure that I understand, but I'm glad you're aware. And you're okay with this?"</p>
<p>"Yeah! I think Yoshiko loves us both equally, so I'm happy. She wants to date both of us."</p>
<p>"Alright. I guess… Yoshiko is a great girl. I never thought about her that way, but…" Dia smiles. "I promise I'll treat both of you well."</p>
<p>"I love you, Onee-chan."</p>
<p>"I love you too, Ruby."</p>
<p>"No," Ruby says. </p>
<p>Dia frowns. "No?" </p>
<p>"I love you the same way I love Yoshiko!" Ruby says determinedly. </p>
<p>Dia stops. "You… love me? The same as Yoshiko?" </p>
<p>Ruby nods. "Yes! I want to do all the things I do with Yoshiko with you as well."</p>
<p>"We… we can't have these feelings for each other. It isn't right," Dia says. </p>
<p>Each other…? "Onee-chan, do you return my feelings?" Ruby asks. </p>
<p>Dia's expression softens. "How could I not? You're wonderful. You're the kindest, most brave person I've ever met. I don't know how I wasn't supposed to fall for you." She sighs. "But still, we're sisters. Not lovers." </p>
<p>"We can be both," Ruby insists. </p>
<p>"It's forbidden!" Dia shouts. She pauses. "I'm sorry, Ruby, I didn't mean to yell. But there's just no way… Plus, what does Yoshiko think of all this?" </p>
<p>"She said it'd be cool to date two Kurosawas who are dating each other."</p>
<p>Dia looks taken aback, and then she starts to chuckle. "Of course she did. Sounds exactly like her."</p>
<p>"Yoshiko also said angels commit incest all the time in heaven. We can be like angels!" Ruby says</p>
<p>"Silly Ruby," Dia says. "You're already an angel." She puts a hand up to Ruby's face and strokes her cheek. </p>
<p>The look in Dia's eyes is just pure love. Not sisterhood, not romance, not lust, just love. And Ruby's heart races knowing their love is beyond anything anyone could ever imagine. </p>
<p>Her lips crash into Dia's, warm and full of passion. And now they aren't sisters or lovers or anything else. They're just two people whose hearts are in sync. </p>
<p>As they pull apart, everything is quiet and peaceful. There's no sense of tension or malice. </p>
<p>"I think… I want to be an angel, too," Dia says softly. </p>
<p>Ruby smiles. "Like me, you already are."</p>
<p>"How did you get so smart and grown up?" Dia chuckles. "You won't need me anymore…"</p>
<p>"Buu-buu!" Ruby says. "I'll always need you."</p>
<p>"And Yoshiko too?" </p>
<p>"Of course." Ruby smiles. "Hey, let's tell her now! She was excited to date both of us, and for us to date each other." </p>
<p>"So fast?" Dia asks. "I wanted another kiss from my adorable sister-girlfriend."</p>
<p>Ruby giggles and kisses Dia again. They could tell Yohane the good news eventually, but for now they're fine just being with each other. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>